


Being Suave

by Crazy_fandom_gal



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, and makes a fool of himself, but that's it, idk - Freeform, leo gets upset, maybe???, slight angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_fandom_gal/pseuds/Crazy_fandom_gal
Summary: (NOTE: This is from my Tumblr)"He wanted desperately to impress you."{This is so dumb but could you possibly do a short one shot with rottmnt Leo trying to be suave and impress a new human friend and just completely failing but still trying his best, and the reader is just so appreciative and loves his antics? 💕💕 Thank you so much, your blog is wonderful!}Omg I'm so sorry for the wait school has been a pain lately. Anywho yay thank you so much for the ask!!! Yeet it sucks tho I'm so sorry.Reader is gender neutral. Sexuality isn't specified.





	Being Suave

"Hellooooo there, (Y/N). How are you on this fine Friday night?"

You laughed as the turtle in blue quite literally slid up to your side, throwing his arm around your shoulders. He had a smug smirk across his face, proud of himself for being so "smooth".

"I'm fine, Leo. How are you?" You replied, smiling to yourself at his antics.

"I am great after seeing your lovely face," Leo said, grinning widely. He hoped you couldn't hear how loud his heart was beating. He wanted desperately to impress you. After recently becoming friends with you through April, Leonardo wanted you to favor him over his brothers. It was strange for him, but nonetheless he tried very hard to be "suave" whenever you were around.

"Wouldya leave (Y/N) alone, Leo? You're gonna scare 'em off!" Raph pulled the blue ninja away from you, an annoyed look on his face. "We've only known (Y/N) for a few weeks!"

You laughed openly as Raphael set Leo on his other side, a safe distance from you. "It's okay, Raph, I don't mind," you stated, eyes twinkling in humor. Leo quietly sighed. You're not supposed to think he's funny.

"Uh, guys, are we gonna go to the lair, or not? I wanna watch me some good horror movies!" April exclaimed, grabbing your hand and dragging you into the sewer. The four brothers quickly followed suit, Leonardo sneakily falling next to you once again.

As you walked, Leo "discreetly" stretched, attempting to show off his muscles. He let out a loud groan, gaining your attention. "Wow, I'm just beat after all that hard training. Bench pressing 180 isn't that easy, you know!"

"Since when do you bench press?" Donnie inquired dryly, unimpressed with his brother.

Leo stumbled, giving a hard glare at the tech-savvy turtle. "I'll have you know, that I practice on my own all the time," Leo hissed through his teeth, giving Donatello a look that said "shut your mouth or I'm killing you later". Of course, Don didn't care in the least.

Leonardo turned back to you, smiling rigidly. "Hahah, umm, hey look, we're here!" The brother in blue ran ahead, turning and spreading his arms wide. "Welcome to my humble abode, (Y/N)! Mi casa es su casa. Here, let me show you around," He said as he took your hand, leading you around the lair. "This is where we train, over there is the living room, over there is the kitchen, and Donnie's lab is over there!"

You looked around the lair, your eyes round in awe. "Wow, this place is so cool!" You exclaimed enthusiastically as your head turned this way and that. Leo smiled smugly at your awed expression, feeling he was the cause of it.

"I know," he stated with a smirk, confidence back. "You wanna see something really cool?" You nodded back, smiling widely in excitement. Leo rushed over to his skateboard, picking it up and spinning it around. "Watch, and be amazed, by my mad skills!"

Before anyone could say a word, the red-eared slider rushed forward, skating up the large ramp in the main room. He did s little spin in the air, riding back down smoothly. He passed by you with a proud look. "You haven't seen nothing ye-"

"LEO, LOOK OUT!" Everyone watched in slow motion as Leonardo rammed straight into the wall next to the ramp. He slowly slid to the floor with a groan, and everyone rushed to him, talking over each other.

"Omigosh, are you okay?"

"I knew this would happen-"

"Hahahahaha, that was-"

"Everyone, shut up!" Raphael, picked the blue brother up, setting him on his feet. "You okay, Leo?"

Leonardo brushed him off, face red in embarrassment. "I'm fine," he replied shortly. Of course he had to screw up in front of you. Now you're gonna think he's an idiot.

You tried to cover up your smile, then cleared your throat when you saw the look on his face. "Uhhm, that was really impressive, Leo. I could never do that, I suck at skateboarding," you attempted to make him feel better, but it didn't seem to work. You glanced at the others, then looked back at Leonardo, a sincere look on your face. "Seriously, Leo. Thanks for making me feel included. I appreciate it."

Leo's face got even redder, if that was possible. A small smile grew on his face. "Eheheheh, n-no problem, (Y/N)," he stammered. You stuck your hand out to him.

"So, how about you finish showing me around the lair?" you asked, eyes twinkling. All Leonardo could do was nod in response, letting you take his hand. He shook his head when you weren't looking, and then was back to his "suave" self.

He totally is your favorite.


End file.
